


Extra scenes from Socorro and Miguel

by Toonsgirl27



Series: Socorro and Miguel [1]
Category: Coco - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pictures, Snippets outside of the main story of Socorro and Miguel, Socorro misses her brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonsgirl27/pseuds/Toonsgirl27
Summary: The first three chapters take place before the main story. In this comic, Socorro was ten years old. (In the main story she was eleven).





	1. Thinking of Miguel part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first three chapters take place before the main story. In this comic, Socorro was ten years old. (In the main story she was eleven).


	2. Thinking of Miguel part 2




	3. Thinking of Miguel part 3




End file.
